Meet Me On The Equinox
by xoxoKoOlkAtxoxo
Summary: She meets him. They become best friends. She gets adopted. Changes start to occur and she needs help. Will someone hear her? AU TxG
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey guys. New Story. This is like a teaser; that's why it's so short. If you guys want more, review!!!  
Just to let you guys know, there are some complicated Vampire stuff in the story (IT DOES NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT!!). So, I'm making a reference book as well, if you're confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

Introduction

The sound of owls hooting made the night more spooky as a dirty blonde haired woman walked home from work. Just as she was about to open the door to ease her nervousness, a snarling animal made her pause. Although...it wasn't an animal at all.

* * *

The pregnant Latina bit her tongue as the TV show that she was watching got her more anxious. The sound of wind opening her bedroom window made her jumpy, and she turned off the TV to check it out. After that, all she could hear was a blood-curdling scream that, she later realised, was hers.

**Remember to review!!!  
**


	2. Meet Me

**Thanks for the hits!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. (I know, it sucks...)**

_**Previously:**_

_The pregnant Latina bit her tongue as the TV show that she was watching got her more anxious. The sound of wind opening her bedroom window made her jumpy, and she turned off the TV to check it out. After that, all she could hear was a blood-curdling scream that, she later realised, was hers. _

Chapter 1: Meet Me

(3 and a half years later)

After an exhausting afternoon at the park, three-year-old Troy plopped down on the comfy sofa, watching as his mom and dad got ready for lunch. He smiled, the soft, light blue eyes twinkling.

He loved watching his parents interact. Even at a young age, he already saw that his parents were the perfect couple.

"Troy! Lunch!" his mother called.

He flipped the dirty blonde bangs in his eyes and blindly went into the direction of the dining table.

He sat down, his stomach rumbling. It didn't bother him that only two plates and two spoons and forks were layed out . His father only needs a mug.

His mom started putting food on the table, also setting down a steaming, large thermos next to his dad. She sat down and both her and Troy began to eat. His dad grabbed the thermos and started pouring thick, red liquid into his mug.

After lunch, Troy went up to his room, itching to play with his toys. He searched the messy, blue toy box, looking for his favourite blue car. He grabbed the item, along with two other toys and immediately ran down the stairs, only to find that his parents weren't there at all.

* * *

The birds chirping made Gabriella even more relaxed. At the age of four, she was already obligated to clean the front porch of the orphanage she was in. Her mom had been mysteriously gone and her neighbor gave her to the orphanage.

She didn't have a lot of friends; her favourite hobby was to read and being alone made it easier.

The sound of a car interrupted her thoughts. For a four-year-old, she could already speak fluently and understand most things.

She finished sweeping the tiles and went inside; though, she immediately looked out of the nearby window. It was rare that anybody went passed here. The place had gates within a 50 mile radius.

She took a dark brown curl out of her line of sight as the foreign, blue car stopped on the front yard. Out stepped a man wearing a suit and sunglasses Gabriella didn't recognize.

He then went to the passenger door and helped out a dirty blonde, blue eyed boy, about the same age as her. She frowned, feeling sorry for him.

She ran back to her room when she saw that both of the strangers were coming up the front porch. She peered through her creaking, rusted door, wanting to know why they were here. They were put of her hearing range; all she could hear was the other children playing on the backyard. She sneaked to the kitchen, hungry.

* * *

A very nervous Troy sat down timidly on the dining chair, as his representative talked to the owner of the orphanage. The man, as Troy recalls, said that he was going to live here for a while He looked around.

_Doesn't look that bad..._he thought. Curly dark brown hair got his attention, and he sneakily went to follow it.

He followed it to one of the rooms in the building. It was closed before he came on time. He knocked, not wanting to bother the person too much.

Gabriella sucked a mouthful of air when she heard the knock, echoing around her bedroom walls.

She slowly opened the door, only to face the blue eyed boy. She kept staring, confused to why he came here.

He broke the silence, holding out his hand.

"I'm Troy. What's your name?"

**Remember to review!!!**


End file.
